


i am so mad at getting old

by mehnema (swedish_furniture)



Series: They're In The Water [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/mehnema
Summary: It used to mean something, to be them.  Not a lot means anything, anymore.
Series: They're In The Water [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/71898





	i am so mad at getting old

**Author's Note:**

> WHATS A SUMMARY I DONT KNOW HER
> 
> fic written in 2011, title changed to reflect my 2021 aesthetic- When We Were Young by Adele

They still remember when it meant something to be a Winchester boy.

Being a Winchester used to mean they were the bravest, the best, the  _ heroes _ . They saved people, and didn’t expect to be thanked, because they were just doing the family business- Saving people, hunting things.

Hunters used to want to  _ be _ them.

Back when Bobby used to send them on hunts, and Ellen told people about them in the Roadhouse (“They’re crazy as hell and too pretty for their own good, but they’re Winchester boys, alright.” she’d say, with a shrug and a smile.)

Back when there were things that were scared of Sam and Dean, those damn Winchesters.

That was back when all they’d had to deal with was angels and demons and Apocalypses, and sometimes, the Big Bad of the week. Before the Leviathans.

The Leviathans came, they saw, they conquered, and they didn’t stop there.

It doesn’t mean much to be a Winchester boy anymore.

Now, they’re not the heroes, they’re not going to save anyone, because they’re too busy running, trying to save themselves.

(No one talks about the Winchester boys anymore. Most of the Hunters are dead and gone at this point, and they’re beginning to suspect they’re the only two left.)

Now, they’re the two crazy fools who thought they could take on the world, those two that all the Leviathans are after, and they’re running, running, running.

Not even humans will give them shelter anymore.

(Not that there are all that many humans left, and the ones that  _ are,  _ well, some things are better left unsaid.)

Bobby’s been gone a while, Ellen even longer, and John’d left them before he’d even died.

There’s not one to help them anymore, and it doesn’t mean much to be a Winchester boy.

But it  _ used _ to mean something.

And some days, that’s all they have to keep them running.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment to say hey! o7
> 
> wear a mask, stay as safe as you are able, get vaccinated when you can- my dad got his this week, and is scheduled for his second round soon :)
> 
> love you all


End file.
